fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardian Goku
Disclaimer:''' '''This is a continuation of GT , so goku's appearance and character are the same Backstory After the end of GT, Goku became one with shenron in a way. he has constant telepathic communication with shenron they went out in too the many worlds too help where they could he met and trained Tommy Pickles the red dragon force ranger and later joined the table of light led by the worrier of light to stop the table of darkness led by the Warrior of Darkness. After the Warrior of light died to kill the Warrior of Darkness once and for all, Goku went back to what was left of his world. To his surprise, he found Uub waiting for him after trillions of years. Uub took him to Vegeta (who then decided too punch him so hard he was sent to the far side of the universe. Though he flew back in a few secs in his base form). Several thousand years pass as they trained together, a new foe came who threatened the very omniverse itself Kulp (forgot his name this is the stand in). Goku and vegeta had to use Potara Fusion to form Super Saiyan 6 Vegito. Vegito and Kulp were evenly matched then Kulp transformed he man handled vigeto then he graved vigeto by the neck and brought him out of his multiverse. Kulp destroyed a neighboring multiverse down too its space time continuum vigeto was terrified he thought only the worriers of light and darkness had that kind of power. kulp looked at him and said one year i will give you one year too train or do what ever in your multiverse too try too defeat me if you fail well you probably figured that out by now. he throw vigeto in too his multiverse when he got his bearings his first thought was too get the rest of the table of light too stop kulp but he reiled he could not sense any ki out of his multiverses kulp put up a barrier around goku's multiverse he was on his own. vegito heard a voice vigeto you are this multiverses last hop i am the dragon god that created the original dragon balls think of them as super dragon balls should you bond with them and master there power you will easily defeat him in that form like he was nothing. vigeto replied he said he had another transformation that made that one look like nothing. then it is all the more important you master the power of the super dragon balls the dragon god brought him too the super dragon balls vigeto tried too absorb the power all at ones but it was too much for him so the dragon god had a idea he summed the namic dragon balls and wish on that dragon too create a room of sprite and time where vigeto trained in tell he masted the power of one super dragon balls and then took the next one in tell he mastered the power of all seven super dragon balls his super sayin 6 form gained a golden tint. when kulp came back vigeto was ready he was decimating kulp in his second form but then he entered his 3thed and final form he was matched with vigeto he used all his power in one final beam straggle vigeto was losing so in a last ditch effort too save his multiverse he used kaioken there was a huge explosion. kulp and vigeto where caught in the explosion 1000 years pasted vigeto appeared and recreated the multiverses kulp destroyed and reentered too his multiverse and met with the dragon god he returned the power of the super dragon balls he wished that the multiverse go back too just after buu came the super shenron told him all of his power can not simple disappear it must go some where but vigeto had a plan spreed his power across 18 universes and make new gods gods of destruction and attendees and some one too rule over them all...... a king.....no a omniking. powers and stats Tier: 3-C | 3-A Name: Goku (but i like too call him Guardian goku) Origin: Not yet named Gender: male Age: At least trillions of years old Classification: Saiyan/Eternal Dragon hybrid Powers and Abilities: Know all of his old techniques, can use instant transmission to go to average ki signature in a multiverse range, can collect energy for the spirit bomb in a multiverse range, has mastered instant transmission to such a degree he can use it in line of sight by thinking, has limited resistance to realty warping, mental attacks, soul manipulation, immorality (type 1), low regeneration, resistance becomes immunity with dragon balls. Constant mental contact with Shenron shenron can use his power to give information too Goku when he needs it Attack Potency: Multi Galaxy level (stronger than when he was in GT) | Universal (destroys what is basically a evil living universe) Speed: Massively FTL+ (faster than he was in GT) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Galactic Class (stronger then in GT), Universal Class with dragon balls ( destroys what is basically a evil living universe ) Durability: Multi Galaxy level '''(stronger then in GT), '''Universe level with dragon balls Range: Multiversal '''with instant transmission '''Standard Equipment: A bag of senzu beans Intelligence: below average in petty much every thing other then fighting which he is a genus in and has perfected his skills over trillions of years nigh omniscient through shenron who can use his power too learn anything not blocked (note this only apples too events of the past not the future) Weaknesses: has a horrible fear of needles shenron can only tell goku preexisting information 'Feats ' Destroyed a living evil universe with relatively low effort Once collected energies across a infinite multiverses for a sprite bomb Once used instant transmission too travel through time but it was because of a rip in space-time Notable Attacks and Techniques The Kamehameha Wave Instant Transmission Spirit Bomb Note: I am going too finish this tomorrow tell me if i missed something